


El baile del vampiro

by FlorKites94



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Erin with a broken heart, F/F, Halloween, Vampire ! Holtzmann, Vampires, a little blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Erin esta triste y con el corazón roto porque Phil lo dejo sola, hasta que escucho una voz misteriosa que decía:-No va a estar sola, te voy a calmar y olvidar este dolor.-





	El baile del vampiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo un relato de halloween, triste al principio pero con un final feliz, espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> Después de escribir este fic me pongo un poco triste. T_T
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Halloween. ~~~

Cada año, el 31 de octubre, se hacia el baile de disfraces de Halloween, todo los años es brillante y hermoso, pero este año es muy diferente para Erin.

Ella fue invitada a al baile pero no tenía pareja, ya que su novio Phil se excusa no asistir a la fiesta porque él lo engaña, cada vez que ve a su novio charlando o tomando de la mano a otra mujer, ella se siente celosa por el comportamiento de Phil.

Esta noche es el baile, la castaña se disfraza de una novia fantasmal con vestido blanco largo, mientras que su amiga, Abby se viste de bruja, y la otra amiga Patty se viste como la esposa de Frankenstein.  Cuando llego la hora de bailar en pareja, sus amigas baila con sus respectivas parejas, mientras Erin busca su compañero de baile, encontró a Phil, acompañado de una mujer, ella se sintió su enojo.

-¡Phil! ¿¡Que está haciendo con esta estúpida mujer!? -  pregunta la castaña con enfado en medio de la gente.

-¡Erin! Espera… - hablo Phil, tratando de calmar a su novia. – Te voy a explicar lo que pasó, tú estabas un poco triste, tú no contestaste el celular, no tenías ganas de salir una cita y no me besaste en las últimas semanas, tú no eres la misma mujer de antes, me gustaría que vuelvas a ser la Erin de siempre, ¿Por favor?-

-¡Lo siento, pero nuestro amor se acabó, me voy de aquí!-

-¡Erin!-

Ella se aleja de su novio, entre lágrimas de tristeza, los días de alegrías de convirtió en días de dolor. En el jardín, la castaña se sienta en el balcón, intentando calmar su llanto pero no pudo porque su ruptura no se va a curar, Erin escucha una voz desconocida y una sombra misteriosa.

-No va a estar sola, te voy a calmar y olvidar este dolor.-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la castaña.

La sombra camino hasta el jardín, y revelo que es una mujer joven vestido de hombre, de cabello rubio y una sonrisa brillante.

 -Estoy aquí para calmar tu dolor.- dijo la rubia calmando las lágrimas de la castaña. - ¿Está bien? -

-Snif… Gracias… Me siento mucho mejor.- dijo calmada Erin, sus lágrimas se secaron.

-¿Puedo sentar contigo?-

-Si.-

La rubia de sentó al lado de la castaña, decide charlar con ella.

-Primero, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la rubia.

-Soy Erin, Erin Gilbert.-

-Erin, lindo nombre, soy Jillian Holtzmman pero dígame Holtz.

-Holtz, es un buen apellido.-

-Sí, y dime ¿Por qué estaba triste, mi bella dama?-

-Porque ese maldito Phil, me engaño, estaba tan celosa hasta que no pude soportar más, él es un idiota.- dijo Erin desahogando todas las penas

-Tranquilla, amor, este hombre es cosa del pasado, olvídalo y que se vaya lejos.-

-Gracias, Holtz.-

-De nada, mi bella.- sonrió Holtz al besar la mano de Erin.

 -Eres increíble.-

-Sí, ahora voy a revelar mi secreto, ¿Quieres ver ahora?-

-Sí, ¿Cuál es?- pregunto ansiosa la castaña.

-Yo soy una vampira.-

-Dios, me sorprendiste.-

-¿Te gusto mi revelación?-

-Sí, eres una vampira muy hermosa y atractiva.- hablo Erin alabando el atractivo de Holtz.

-Gracias.- sonrió Holtz tomado de la mano a Erin. - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora mi lady?-

-Es que quería bailar con Phil, pero como nuestro amor se acabo, quiero bailar contigo en lugar de ese maldito hombre.- respondió la castaña al levantar del balcón.

-Sí, como no.-

La rubia tomo su mano en la mano de la castaña, y la otra en la cadera, siguieron al ritmo del adagio, bailando suavemente al compas de la música lenta en la noche de luna llena. Cuando la música termino de tocar, Holtz, lentamente se besa en los labios de Erin, y su piel eriza.

-¿Qué tal el beso?- pregunto la rubia.

-Estuvo hermoso, es mejor que Phil, y es la primera vez que beso a una mujer.-

-Guau, tu primera vez besando a una mujer.- dijo asombrada Holtz.

-Sí, mi primera experiencia.-

-Sí, Quiero hacerte una pregunta, mi bella.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Una pregunta, que te gustaría que te responda, si dice que sí, no hay vuelta atrás.-

-Bien, ahora, dame tu pregunta.- dice la castaña para saber la pregunta de la rubia.

-Erin, ¿Te gustaría que seas mi vampira y vivir contigo para siempre?-

-Sí, quiero olvidar este infierno y a maldito Phil de este mundo, voy a vivir contigo.- respondió Erin entre lágrimas. 

-Buena respuesta.-

Después que Erin respondiera, Holtz agarro la cadera, y sus dientes afilados, mordió el cuello de Erin, bebiendo la sangre de la castaña, la piel de Erin ahora se siente frio.

-Erin, bienvenida a un nuevo mundo.- susurro la rubia mientras se aleja con su nueva amante, lejos del jardín llevando una rosa roja en su mano.

-Gracias.-

 

\----------

 

Cuando la fiesta se terminó, sus amigas fueron a buscar a Erin para volver a casa.

-Erin, nos vamos a casa, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto desesperada Abby.

-La fiesta se terminó, vámonos.- dijo Patty con saber dónde está Erin.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del jardín, Erin no está, pero dejo dos notas, una para sus amigas, y la otra para Phil:

 

**_Para Abby y Patty:_ **

_Me voy de aquí para siempre, fue una hermosa amistad que duro mucho, pero ahora me iré de aquí para siempre, y lo voy a recordar en mi memoria, muchas gracias por todo y adiós._

**_Con cariño, Erin._ **

 

**_Para Phil:_ **

_Tu no ya no necesito más de ti, nuestro amor se acabó para siempre, tú eres un estúpido e insoportable, lo siento, ya tengo un nuevo amor, me voy de aquí._

_Hasta nunca._

**_Erin._ **

 

Después de leer las dos notas, las dos mujeres ven los dos murciégalos volando a la luz de la luna llena. Erin ya alejo con su nueva amante, lejos de este mundo y lejos de este infierno.


End file.
